Extraordinary
by 4804109254
Summary: A girl named Lyra got accepted to this school called Nighthawk academy. There she met a girl named Crystala and boys named Arthur and Keane. Throughout the year, Lyra learns about the school, meets friends, find foes, and fights battles.


EXTRAORDINARY

Part 1

Characters

Lyla

Brian

Nixie

Josh

Kie

PROLOGUE

It all started with a dream. Then it was an application to this school that I didn't want to go to. My name is Lyla. I thought this school was going to be cruddy. I was so wrong. Let's start from the beginning. The very beginning.

EPISODE 1: THE DREAM

The dream was rare. It was weird. Something that no one would ever imagine. I was in the ocean. Then someone touched my lips. I could see this girl calling my name. "Lyla! Lyla! Come here Lyla!" Then I woke up. I didn't know what the dream meant. Was it sign? Then my mom came into my room. "Lyla, it's time for school honey. I'm making your favorite. Nutella and pancakes!" Then I looked at my schools uniform. I was going to Nighthawk Academy. When I got dressed, I didn't know how to style my hair. So I just did the average ponytail. When I got down to eat breakfast, my mom was holding some sort of power in her hand. Then she just fried my pancakes. "Lyla! It's time to come and eat!" When I returned, she had on this fake smile like nothing just happened. "Mom, what was that in your hand?" Then she just had on a blank stare on me. "Oh that, um, just eat your breakfast honey. We will talk after school." When I got to school, everyone looked so cheery. Then this girl just came up to me like I was her new BFF. "Hello! My name is Nixie! Welcome to Nighthawk Academy! Here we will find what your powers are!" I had no idea what she was talking about. "What power am I going to have? Do you have a power?" "Yes silly. You also have a power! You just don't know it!" That would explain why my mom had that weird power ball thing in her hand this morning. "Nixie, do you have to be born with it in order to have a power?" Then she just looked at me like I was dumb. "Uh, yes! You really don't know about our school don't you? That's okay." Then her eyes looked all plastic and she looked like she scanned me. "Oh my GOSH! Your power H2O and siren! That is really rare!" So now I'm some type of mer-freak! "What does that mean?" "That means that you are mermaid! Me, I am just a mermaid, but you, you are mermaid and siren. Squee! We are going to have the best time hear EVER!" Then she dragged me over to three boys. To be honest, one of them looked cute. "Lyla, this is Brian, Josh, and Kiel, but just call him Kie. Guys this is Lyla. She is new here, so be nice." Then they just looked at me up and down. "Ok, you can out with us, show you the ropes." I was so relieved that _that_ was over. "Guys, you will never believe it but, Lyla here is a H2O and a siren!'' Then the boys just looked at me with surprise. "Wow, that is very unique and rare! I am really shocked about that." Brian said. "Lets tell her about our powers too. She will be so freaking shocked!" I had to admit, this school is kinda actually cool. When I got to class, Nixie was there. "So here, you will see if you have earth powers." Then this old lady came into the room looking excited. "OK class! My name is Ms. Da'Blue, but you can just call me Ms. D! So today, we will be learning about our earth powers! Now if earth isn't your power, that is perfectly fine! So who is ready to learn about Earth?!" Then everyone just raised there hands. "OK, I will assign partners to the people who look like they will do good together. The partners will also be doing homework together." When the teacher assigned me and Nixie together, I was very excited. "Now that I assigned your partners, you guys will work together and try to grow a plant with your mind. OK go!" That's when everyone started growing plants. When I tried, my plant grew like in a second. "OMG, Lyla, that is very rare. We have to tell somebody! Ms. Da'Blue, you really need to see this!" When Ms. Da'Blue came over, she was shocked. "My goodness! I haven't seen anything like this before. What is your name child." I was really nervous. "Um, my name is Lyla." This was weird. "Well, Lyla, you certainly have a gift!" Then everyone started cheering me on. This may be not so bad afterall.


End file.
